The Magic We Share
by skibleu
Summary: Lets see what happens when the Fairy Tale group, the Raijinshu, meet up with Sword Art Online's Kirito and Asuna.
_Welcome to Fiore, a country where magic and life abound. In this country, there are places called Guilds, were mages train and take missions to further their use of magic past that of the everyday use. In a particular town called Magnolia, there is a guild called Fairy Tale. Within this guild are many mages who are strong well within their own rights, but there is a group of mages called the Raijinshu. The members are Laxus Dreyer, the Lighting Dragon Slayer, Freed Justine, the Rune mage, Bickslow, the Seith mage, and Evergreen, the Fairy mage. Little did they know that their team of four would soon be taking on another mage and perhaps her ragtag team of misfits as well…_

The Raijinshu sat at their usual table on the second floor of the Fairy Tale guild hall. The blonde leader sat watching everyone with his usual scowl in place. His eyes kept drifting over the blonde girl who smelled like vanilla and stardust. His headphones were placed over his ears, but he didn't have any music playing. With his enhanced hearing, he heard every word the blonde below said to the white haired bartender, Mirajane.

"Oh Mira! What am I to do about this month's rent? Natsu and Grey went overboard again and most of our reward went to damage repairs again! My rent is due in a few days!" The small blonde vented to the take-over mage turned barmaid Mira. Laxus suppressed a groan as she leaned against the bar, pressing her chest into the bar and pushing her round ass out to the world, the skirt she was wearing barely covering her underwear. He watched as her graceful hands drew patterns on the bar top with a distracted ease.

"Well you could always do a few solo missions Lucy. I know there has to be one or two out there that are perfect for your celestial magic. If not, I'm sure Master wouldn't mind your help around here at the hall for a few days to get your rent in order." Mira smiled at the girl and placed a hand over the celestial mage's right hand, lightly brushing the pink Fairy Tale mark that was there.

 _So Blondie needs rent? Hmm… Maybe there is a way I could help her out… Wait what am I thinking?_ Laxus shook his head to clear his thoughts and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall that was behind his chair. Master Markarov had loaded the slayer with paper work again that morning, mainly apology letters to be sent to Hargeon after Natsu and Grey had managed to destroy some buildings. _That team will be the death of JiJi and I… Maybe Blondie could go on a few missions with the Raijinshu and me…?_

"Maybe Mira… I don't know…" Lucy's saddened voice caught his attention again and he couldn't help but listen in again. "Natsu and Grey mean well… It's their lack of control that makes the rewards that much less. I love those guys but they really go overboar-"Her words were cut short as a body slammed into her back and she was pushed into the bar roughly, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

" **Uh-oh… He did it!"** Two distinctly males voices sounded off and Laxus only had to peek open one eye to know it was Natsu and Grey, both cowering away from Lucy's back. _Tch… Idiots. Kick their asses Blondie, they kinda deserve it. No one messes with my Blondie. Wait what the hell? MY Blondie? Damn JiJi is driving me crazy with the damn paperwork…_

Lucy turned in her stool to face the pink and black haired mages and let out a growl. "What the hell!? Can't you two pay attention? LUCY KICK!" And just like that the two men were sent flying out of the guild doors as Lucy brought her leg down, knowing they would have serious bumps on their heads and rears when they landed. "Mira I think I'll take up your offer on working at the guild for a few days… Those idiots can go on missions without me for a change. I only hope Erza can keep them in line…"

Mira smiled as she was formulation a plan. The slayer's ever watchful eye on the blonde before her was not lost on her. _Such beautiful blonde babies!_ She had formulated a plan to get the two together if it was the last thing she did.

"Mira! More beer!" A shout at the end of the bar roused her from her devilish thoughts and she walked over to the resident drunk, Cana the card mage and placed a barrel in front of her. "Hey Cana… You and Bickslow are close right? Do you know if Laxus is struggling with his paperwork?"

Said resident drunk lifted an eyebrow at the white-haired woman and caught her eyes wandering over to the blonde who was nursing a strawberry smoothie. "I know Master just dumped all that Hargeon paperwork on him this morning after Team Natsu came back. Why? Are you planning something in that devilish mind of yours?" This caught Laxus's attention but he swept it away. The resident match-maker's plans never really worked.

"Hey Boss, want me to go get you some more beer?" The Seith mage's words pulled him out of his thoughts and he shook his head, moving one if his headphones so he could speak to him.

"Nah. I'll get it Bicks. I may be swamped with paperwork but that doesn't mean I can't go get more beer." _Maybe I can speak to Blondie about her rent and offer my help… If she'll even talk to me… I was kinda an ass when the whole Fantasia thing took place… What the hell is wrong with my brain!? Ugh. More beer._ He stood and made his way down the stairs to the bar where he stood a seat away from the girl that had been on his mind a few seconds prior.

"Oi! Mira! Can you fill this up?" He called out to the she-devil bartender and placed his mug on the counter before taking the seat to his left, sitting right nest to Lucy who was playing with the straw in her smoothie.

"You got it Laxus!" Mira grabbed the mug and he turned to look at the celestial mage sitting next to him. Her scent washed over him. Vanilla and stardust and something else tickled his nose. Worry? Sadness? He couldn't pin-point it. But he found it odd. The blonde was always radiating happiness and joy.

"Laxus? Will Master allow Lucy to help you for a few days? She needs rent money and her team's last mission didn't go how she wanted it to." Cana's words pulled him from his thoughts of the blonde again and he looked over at the drunk who was smirking. "I don't think JiJi will care. He and I both are swamped with paperwork. Hey Blondie. Do you mind helping me out with it? I don't think you want to be in the same office as JiJi…" His voice trailed off as she sunk into her seat when the doors burst open and Natsu came running in with Happy flying just behind him.

" **Luce! Let's go n a mission!"** The pinkette ran to Lucy and dragged her to the request board before she could answer. "Aye sir! Let's get one with lots of fish!" Happy shouted in joy next to him, opting to land on the Fire slayer's head.

"No thanks Natsu. Laxus and Mira offered me work here at the guild so I can get my rent money. Frankly, I kinda wanna do something that is not liable to get burnt or frozen for a few days. So thanks but no thank you." She wiggled herself from under Natsu's arm and headed in Laxus's direction, determined to get to work on something mundane for once. A small growl behind her stopped her and she turned to see Natsu having a stare down with Laxus across the hall. The pink haired mage grabbed Lucy and put an arm around her protectively and nuzzled his face into her hair, marking her but not to her knowledge. "Natsu let me go! Ouch! Dammit it you're hurting me!" Her foot connected with his body for the second time that day and he was sent across the guild hall.

Gajeel watched the entire scene unfold before him with a smirk. _So Bunny clearly rejected Flame Brain's attempt at marking her. Interesting._ A low growl from above him made him chuckle. _So she's Sparky's mate… This is really interesting. I wonder if she knows about mates._

Lucy stalked over to Mira behind the bar and pulled on an apron before taking the rag from her extended hand and beginning to polish mugs that were placed before her with a huff. _I have no idea what's gotten into him. He's been doing that a lot and I have no idea if he understands that it's total violating my personal space. Wait this it Natsu.. That boy is a dense as a brick. It's pretty clear I'm not the guy's mate. What will it take for him to see that?_ Her thoughts were cut short by a cheery Mira calling her name.

"Lucy! I'm gonna take the rest of the day off! If you need anything, Lisana is in the kitchen!" She smiled at the white-haired mage as she headed up the stairs and for the Raijinshu table. She knew exactly who she was heading to see, a certain green-haired Rune mage. She kept polishing mugs, refilling drinks and taking orders for the rest of the evening without much disturbance until closing time.

She took the apron off and hung it up on the peg she had taken it from. She hummed to herself as she gave the bar one last wipe down and smiled as Mira and Freed made their way down the steps followed by a drunk Cana and Bickslow, a very sober and annoyed Evergreen and a grumpy looking Laxus. She went and got Lisana from the kitchen and walked with her to join the others by the doors.

"Hey Cosplayer! You helpin' Mira behind the bar?" Bickslow asked, more like shouted at, the small but curvy blonde.

"Yeah Bickslow." She answered hesitantly, not sure how friendly she could be with the Raijinshu, given she didn't really know them well. "Just for a few days so that I can get my rent squared away."

"Cool! No offense Mira, but Cosplayer's just as hot as you behind that bar. Only she doesn't hang over the bar with her boobs pressed to it like you do." Bickslow's pout ripped a growl from Laxus and they all stood there shocked.

"Laxus… Did you just… GROWL at Bickslow because of what he said to Lucy?" A dumbstruck Evergreen asked him. He blinked a few times before realization that everyone was staring at him like he had another head sprouting from his shoulder.

"Tch." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off in the direction of his home. The night was too nice to teleport home. _Did I seriously just growl at Bicks over Lucy?_ _Yes you did and you liked it._ _What the hell!? NO! I did not! Lucy has that Flame Brain._ _No, she keeps rejecting him. You saw that today in the hall._ _So? Doesn't mean I should growl at Bickslow over some stupid joke._ _Keep telling yourself that… You know deep down she's your mate. We both know it boy._ _Tch._

Mate. That word hit him full force and he shook his head as an image of Lucy pooped unbidden into his mind. He scowled for the rest of the walk home.


End file.
